Peppa Pig (character)
United Kingdom|affilation = * Pig family ** George Pig ** Mummy Pig ** Daddy Pig ** Grandpa Pig ** Granny Pig ** Uncle Pig ** Auntie Pig ** Chloe Pig ** Alexander Pig|born = 28th November, 1999 (age 18) United Kingdom|parents = Geoffrey "Daddy" Pig and Sarah "Mummy" Pig|sibling(s) = George Pig|other_relatives = * Andrew "Grandpa" Pig (grandfather) * Lily "Granny" Pig (grandmother) * Gregory "Uncle" Pig (uncle) * Katie "Auntie" Pig (aunt) * Chloe Pig (cousin) * Alexander Pig (cousin)|friend(s) = * George Pig * Chloe Pig * Alexander Pig * Rebecca Rabbit * Richard Rabbit * Suzy Sheep * Candy Cat * Danny Dog * Pedro Pony * Zoe Zebra * Zazu & Zaza Zebra * Emily Elephant * Edmond Elephant * Delphine Donkey * Freddy Fox * Kylie Kangaroo * Wendy Wolf * Gabriella Goat * Gerald Giraffe * Molly Mole}} Peppa Pig '(born 28 November 1999) is the titular character and main protagonist of the series of the same name. Bio Peppa Pig is a 18 year old little pig who loves playing with her friends and attending playgroup when she isn't at home playing with her little brother George, or doing something with Suzy Sheep or the rest of the Pig Family. Peppa lives with her little brother, George, Mummy Pig, and Daddy Pig. She also has a pet fish named Goldie, and a small gold teddy bear named Teddy. Peppa also has a cousin named Chloe Pig that lives with her little brother, another cousin named Baby Alexander, their mother, Auntie Pig, and their father Uncle Pig, and two known grandparents. Personality A loud and energetic piggy who is easily excited, curious, and playful. At times Peppa can be forgetful and bossy, and she can be rude and stubborn if she doesn't know any better, but she will apologize if she realizes she did something wrong. She has a temper at times, which usually only comes out if she fails at something or gets annoyed with George. While Peppa usually doesn't mean any harm, she is quite cheeky. She also embarrasses easily and may pout if she doesn't get her way, but she isn't really spoiled or mean-spirited. She is also naturally proud of her accomplishments and tends to showoff if she knows she can. She dearly loves her family, but she has no problem being blunt with her parents, or teasing George. She idolizes her older cousin and tries to act mature when she is with her but the moment she sees a muddy puddle, she is unable to resist doing what comes naturally; jumping in it. She is also honest and blurt out secrets and events that recent events, and refers other people on their secret identities by their normal identities. Appearance Peppa is light pink with pink cheeks and hot pink lips. She has small ears and a pig snout, as well as a curly tail. She is often shown wearing a red dress with a white nappy and a pair of black shoes. Nick Jr.com Description ''Peppa Pig is a lovable but slightly bossy little pig. She is four years old and lives with Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, and her little brother George. Peppa likes playing with Suzy Sheep (her best friend), visiting Granny and Grandpa Pig, and looking after George. Most of all, Peppa loves jumping up and down in muddy puddles, laughing and making loud snorting noises. ''[''source?] Quotes "Oh!" "Teddy!" "I love jumping up and down in muddy puddles!" ''"If you jump in muddy puddles, you '''must wear your boots!"'' "Would you stop saying why all the time!?" (to George in George Catches a Cold) "The password is Daddy's Big Tummy!" (whispering) (The Tree House episode) "Oink!" "Oh, George!" "Oh, Goodie!!" "Naughty Daddy Pig!" "Hoop-dee-doo!" "Doodly doo, it's a happy day!" (singing) "Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. It's a happy summer day!" (singing) "Hooray!" "Yippee!" "You've done it all wrong!" (to George and her friends) "Granny Pig! Grandpa Pig!" Trivia *Peppa has been shown using her left hand, implying she might be left handed or ambidextrous. *Peppa was seen being affectionate with Pedro, and seems to be easier on him than others. She even kissed him in the episode School Play after they took a bow on stage. *Peppa has only cried twice in the entire series, once during "The Golden Boots", and once as a baby in a flashback. *She loves to eat Spaghetti. *In merchandise its common to find Peppa in colorful patterned dresses she never wore during the series. *Peppa makes a cameo in Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. A stuffed doll of her is visible in Lucy's bedroom. **Peppa's fairy costume may also be a reference to Holly, who wears a pink dress and gold crown. *Peppa resembles another book/cartoon pig by the name of Olivia. **Both of them have a little brother who’s favorite color is blue. **Both like the color red. **They share similar personality traits. **Both of them have a father that works in architect. **Both of them wear red dresses. *Lots of people claimed that Peppa was "5", however, this has not been proven. Category:1999 births Category:Characters Category:Peppa Pig characters Category:Pigs Category:Daughters Category:Children Category:Granddaughters Category:Grandchildren Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Cousins Category:Pig family Category:Female characters Category:United Kingdom